


Pretty Sammy

by MonochromeMog



Series: Hide and Seek [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Gabriel, Gabriel's POV, Implied Somnophilia, Insane Gabriel, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of Non-Consensual Drug Use, Mentions of Rape, Non-Consensual Touching, Shackled to the bed, Sleeping Sam, Yandere Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is sleeping and Gabriel admires how pretty his Sammy is with shackles around his wrists and ankles. </p><p>*Warning in notes.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of rape (it's very vague though), mentions of non-consensual drug use, non-consensual touching, implied somnophilia and mentions of characters death. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor its characters. 
> 
> Is this where I say enjoy? After all those warnings I'm not sure I should...

Pretty Sammy

 

I stared at the naked beauty laid out before me. He was on his side, curled up ever so slightly. His face was peaceful, no sign of fear or panic like earlier. 

My Sammy was so terrified when I claimed what was mine. 

"Stop!" He cried, kicking and punching. My Sammy struggled so much I had to use a awful drug just to get him to relax. Even at that, he mumbled "no," like that would save him. 

Ha, I'm not letting anyone take away my Sammy ever again. 

I lost him for a while to that pesky brother of his, but all it took was a quick stab to the abdomen to finish him. Obviously, the son of a bitch didn't love my Sammy that much if he couldn't find the strength to come back from the dead. 

Oh, my Sammy looks absolutely gorgeous with shackles around his little, pretty wrists... 

I turned my Sammy onto his back gently. He didn't make any indications of waking up, instead he looked more at peace. My presence must soothes him; even if he says it doesn't, I know it does now... 

I straddled my Sammy's waist, leaning down to nibble on his lower lip gently. I felt him stir, but I simply ran my hand through his chocolate brown hair, shushing him. "Shh... It's okay, Sammy... I'm here to protect you... You'll never be lonely again..." 

"No... Gabe... Stop..." 

My Sammy was mumbling in his sleep, his head rolling from side to side. My grip in his hair tightened and it instantly stopped moving. "Shh... Sammy..." I whispered, moving my mouth to his ear. 

His tense shoulders relaxed slowly, his breathing evened out again and his face returned back to calm. 

My grip in his hair relaxed and I smiled. My tongue poked out and licked the shell of his ear. 

I'm glad I found a way to get my Sammy to stop running away. I didn't want to tie him to the bed with shackles, but it was the only option I had. I didn't like drugging him either, but it kept my Sammy content and peaceful, he didn't struggled too much when I used the drug. Maybe I should gag him... He says things I hate when I claim what's mine. 

"No..." He'll whimper. 

"Stop...!" He'll screech. 

"Knock it off!" He'll scream. 

"I don't love you!" He'll try to say, but I would knock the air out of him. My knee would land in his stomach and my mouth would cover his. 

"You don't mean that, Sammy..." I'll whisper, my knee would move down and press against his crotch to make him submit...

And it would work. 

My pretty, docile Sammy would moan and groan, his hips thrusting up in the air. His head will tilt back and expose his throat, my mouth would latch onto his naked throat and suck and lick and bite, leaving marks that would be there for days... 

Oh God... Thinking about it is causing a unmistakable tent in my pants... 

Well, my Sammy is asleep and he wouldn't struggle too much... 

My pretty Sammy wouldn't even know.


End file.
